


....A Fucking Fantastic Lover

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Real Person Benedict Cumberbatch, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrities, F/M, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Real people, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict wants to make sure you're sexed up right... by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	....A Fucking Fantastic Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to:  
> Anyone who asks me "When's the next one coming?"  
> Anyone who asked me to write more about his hair (when I thought I was writing TOO MUCH about it)  
> Anyone who liked "Silly Ben" from the Water Water Everywhere story.  
> Thank you!

“You didn’t come last night, did you?” Benedict’s voice grumbles and catches as he speaks his first words of the day.

You hesitate, letting him hold you in your bed, thankfully avoiding eye contact by resting your head against his chest.

“No.”

“Was it anything I did or failed to do?”

“Of course not!”

“Then what?”

“I don’t tend to put a lot of expectation on what happens the first time I’m with someone.”

“This isn’t something new?”

“Well, no.” You learned that lesson early on.  Drink in as much pleasure, don’t worry about the rest.

“You always come then, after the first time?” You feel his hand running up and down your naked back.

“No.” You don’t want to lie. “It’s a common thing for many women. Are you telling me all the women you’ve been with have orgasmed every time with you?”

“Certainly not, I can sometimes tell, though. But with you, I really couldn’t.”

“I was enjoying what was happening.”

“I gathered as much. You’re quite vocal.” You hear a smile in his voice. You both take in deep breaths, stretching and waking up a bit more.

“I don’t feel like I missed out on anything. I never got tense enough to come, is all. Please don’t take it personally.” You kiss a mole on his warm skin.

“This will not do, darling."

“There’s no need to assume I won’t come in the future.”  
  
“I’m prepared to ensure that you do,” You feel more comfortable looking up at him now, his heavy lidded eyes seductive in the morning light, the red line on his cupid’s bow even more pronounced, “Your orgasm is my business.”  
  
“My orgasm is _my_ business. It’s not fair to put that kind of expectation on someone, though I’m happy to talk about it if it helps us enjoy sex more.” You shift up and lie on the pillow next to his.

“What is the secret to Pandora’s Box, then? I must know.” He moves on his side, resting his head on his hand, the white sheet barely covering his waist, his innocent face awash in curiosity. God, you really want to make sure you know what you’re talking about. He wants to make this happen for you, badly. Why not just say it all, see what sticks and then let it go?

You take a moment to collect your thoughts, understanding you’re treading on someone’s ego before you speak.

“First of all, you did everything right. The slow build up, the variety of ways you touched me. You get that my entire body is an erogenous zone. You’re not just a meat and potatoes man, you think outside the box so to speak. I was happy to discover that about you."

He bows his head and utters a genuine, "Thank you." He definitely thrives off encouragement.

"You’re tender and then all of a sudden you're completely masculine and rough, it’s a wonderful surprise. I appreciate how you express the passion you’re feeling. I cannot get enough of that.” You look him dead in the eyes, making sure he feels validated in the truth. He seems to be enjoying hearing you talk about his prowess. You stroke his face, thumbing a cheekbone.You bring your face in close.

"And I like your cock." You place a lippy kiss on him.

He lets out with a very alluring and delicious "Mmm!" that goes straight to your groin.

"Is that all?"

“You made me feel comfortable even though I was nervous. Weren’t you nervous?”

“Terrified!” It’s hard to not want to take him to your bosom when he expresses any lack of confidence. It’s sexy, especially coming from someone so oddly beautiful and seemingly confident.

“I just never got out of my brain and I couldn’t conjure up the dirty fantasies in my head that help me come in a pinch. I was too busy pleasing you, wondering what you liked, worrying about how you felt about me.”

“Be more expressive. Noted.”

“I’m not saying that, but sure, feel free to let me know what you like when you like it.”  
“I like being naked talking in bed with you.” He winks, making you smile.  
“Thank you, this is nice.”

“Why didn’t you _say_ something, tell me what to do, show me what to do?”

“I almost did, but I felt like if I said something, I might cry.”  
“Why would you cry?”

“It took _you_ a while to come, I thought maybe I wasn’t sexy enough. I fell into a bit of a shame spiral. It kind of  took the wind out of my sail.”

“Oh, darling. I was holding out. I could have come so many times last night. I was trying to let _you_ go first and then I thought you had but then later realized maybe you hadn’t. I felt terrible.” He kisses your forehead.

“It sounds like we were stuck in really bad O. Henry erotica.”

He laughs.  
  
“Yes. Tell me what you like, really. What do you think about when you come?”

“If I am feeling very sexy, very open and free, it’s easy, I come without thought. I really love it when my partner finds new ways to pleasure me that I never would have considered."

“For instance?” His curiosity is peaking; it’s adorable.

You pause to consider what you like.

“Surprise me. Seduce me when I’m not expecting it. Seduce me all day, even if we’re apart. Put me in different sexual positions. Dominate me, in a masculine way. I want to take, so be a giver. Is that confusing?”

“Nope.” You can see the wheels turning behind his eyes, making him look more cheeky than lost in thought.

“I like it when a man is confident, when he appears to know exactly what he’s doing, what he wants and he goes for it. I want something big and strong to lean on so I can let go more.”

“What do you do or think about when no one is around and you want to get off?”

“If I’m not feeling entirely sexy but I’m still horny, then I’ll think of sexual situations that I would never participate in in real life.”

“Ooh, this is getting good. More. What situations?” He playfully twirls a long slender finger through a section of your hair. You cover your face with your hands.

“This is totally embarrassing, you know. Like blackmail material.”

“You can trust me.”

“I dunno. I did go for a while thinking about a group of mechanics having me on the bonnet of a car. I imagined that I was the most seductive creature on Earth and they couldn’t help themselves. They wanted me to - Oh God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this-!”

“Keep talking!” He tries to pry your hands from your face. He is slightly unsuccessful. You cover your mouth, instead.

“-They wanted me to come all over the bonnet, like a river of come flowing down the car. They each took turns “checking my oil” with their “dipsticks”. Just a taste, you know? Not a forceful thing. I really got off on bringing these men to their knees with my body. I liked that power over them I guess.”

“Oh God!” He’s getting a little stiff under the sheet. He started to move his hand to touch himself once already, stopping short.

“The clitoris wants to be bad sometimes. It wants to do things it shouldn’t be doing. It wants to say and see things that are naughty.” You’re getting a bit wet.

“Anything else?” His hand caresses your bottom.

“Get me out of my brain. Haven’t you had other women tell you these things?”

He pauses.

“I...I’ve never cared as much about pleasing someone as I do you. That’s why it bothered me, why I asked.”

You run a finger down his chest.

“That makes me feel special, thank you. I love that you held off for me last night, I didn’t know you were doing that. It’s okay for me if I don’t come every time, it’s not a part of the deal. I don’t want to feel pressured, don’t put that on yourself. Don’t put that on me.  Give me pleasure for the sake of making me feeling good.”

“Does this feel good?” He moves his body closer. You give him a chaste peck on the lips.

“Yes it does. But I have work and you have that little movie premiere thing. But I want you to know how good you made me feel last night.” You snake your hand under the sheet. He’s very hard. You figured as much and you’re happy about it. He groans with your touch, closing his eyes.

“Lie back, Benedict.” You move your body lower on the bed and play with him until he comes in your mouth. It doesn’t take long before he’s writhing and breathless, calling out your name along with God's.

“I thought this was about YOU,” he pants out.

“It is.” You wink at him, mouth wet and planting kisses on his shaft. “I liked doing that. I’ll be thinking about this all day.”

He clears his throat, “I think I will, too.”

 **** oOoOo

You send him off with regrets that you can’t be there with him for the movie premiere, the town hall meeting, the red carpet, the chat show and the parties. He fully understands that the show must go on and since you’re the stage manager for a bustling theatre company, you cannot break away from your own duties. He manages to find ways to include you, though. At every Union break during rehearsal, you check your phone to find text messages ( _ **The crowd is going nuts! London is in the house! I miss you! Bx .... I’ve walked away with 5 new Sharpies, guess what you’re getting for your birthday? Bx...**_ ), photos (a selfie in the town car, sunglasses on Simon Pegg’s butt?) and garbled voicemail messages (“Hey! I’m walk- th- red car- I can see through ???’s dress! Got - go strike a pos-”). You love being kept in the loop, that he’s thinking about you amidst the chaos. You try one last time to find someone to sub for you during the performance that night so you can at least see him in the movie, but the other company SMs are either sick, working other shows or in the ER with a Hamlet who got a little crazy with the sword and stabbed himself during a fight call. You do the show and make your way home after, declining the usual post-show drink at the pub with the cast.

Slipping into a hot bath in your giant whirlpool tub proves to be just the thing you need to wash away the day. You’re fingers are just starting to get pruney when you hear your front door open. Shit! You’re pretty sure you locked it when you came in. You scramble to reach for a towel when you hear his voice.

“Heh-looOooo! Anybody home?” You remember now you gave him a key when he took care of your cat while you were working at an out of town festival last month.

“I’m taking a bath! What are you doing here?” You debate getting out of the tub when he bursts into the bathroom. He’s so very dapper in his three piece suit and shiny black shoes. His energy comes across like he’s had a million eyes on him all day. It envelops the room.  His face shines and beams down at you.

“Well, hello there, sexy.” He cocks an eyebrow, a smile breaking out on his face. You feel very naked and bend your legs to cover up, wrapping your arms around them on instinct, sliding down into the water. You change the subject.

“How was the premiere?” He sits on the closed toilet next to the tub, trailing a finger in the water, testing it. His eyelashes flutter as he tries to sneak a peek at your body.

“Mind blowing and overwhelming.” He takes off his shoes and socks.

“Why aren’t you at the after party with everyone else?” He makes a “whatever” noise.

“This is how I want to celebrate.”

“What are you doing?!” There’s shock in your voice but you laugh as he steps into the tub completely clothed.

“I’m coming in.”

“You’re already in!” You laugh as he towers above you.

“I want to be near you.” He takes off the jacket, dropping it on the bathroom floor dramatically and starts to slowly undo his tie, his straightened errant curl flopping confidently on his forehead.

“You’re in a mood!”

“You like it.” He unbuttons his cuffs, takes off his waistcoat.

“Yeah, I do. Get down here, you sexy man child.” He makes quick work of unbuttoning his white shirt as you sit up and unbuckle his belt and unzip his black trousers, which are wet from his calves down.

He removes his shirt all the while looking down at you, desire painted over his face. He stands there hovering, bare-chested, trousers undone. You have no idea what he’s going to do next but he sure as fuck looks sexy like this.

“What?”  
  
“I just want to look at you. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

You stretch out your legs so he can see your body under the water.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Then come here."

You hold your hands out, he takes them and you pull him down. You hook a leg over the edge of the tub to fit him in on top of you. Water rises up and splashes down to the tiled floor. You both giggle a little as he brings his mouth to yours, hungrily, holding himself up on the edges of the tub, but pressing his chest to yours. You wrap your arms around him, kissing him harder, making him moan. You run a hand down his smooth athletic back to his rear, still covered by his now soaking wet trousers. You manage to sneak your fingers under the waistband just a little.

“Mmm. Off,” you command into his mouth.

“Yes, Captain,” he says, into yours, flicking your tongue, clearly not done with kissing you. He stands up again, water dripping everywhere. You wipe the droplets from your face just in time to see him peel off his trousers and pants in one fell swoop. He slops everything down on the now drenched floor. Then he is standing above you, once again, the only semblance of Red Carpet Benedict is his slicked back straight hair. You run your hands up and down his thighs, glancing at him, half-hard and swelling. Incredible.

“Much better, thank you.” You tug at his hips to bring him against you in the water. He pours his body onto yours and returns to kissing you. His cock bobs between your legs, tickling your sex. You want him in you already, but you’d rather take your time tonight. This might get even better. You hand returns to his now naked bottom, rubbing and squeezing.

“I like it when you touch me there,” he slurs the words on your lips. An aching for him grows deeper in you, tensing you in all the right places.

You snog each other for what seems like ages, never pausing. All that matters are his lips on yours, your bodies caressed by the water, egging you on. You think about what he did that day, imagining all the press, the fans, the questions, the microphones, the energy. You think about where he could be now, his co-stars and friends asking each other, “Have you seen Benedict?” “No. Where’d he go?” as they get drunker and drunker in some dark club. You think about where he is now, here, with you, naked, making out in a bathtub, sending his tongue everywhere in your mouth, over your lips, against your teeth. Insistent. Sweet. He wants to be with you.

Your hold on his body tightens. His lips suck against yours, hungrily. You start to rock your pelvis against him.

He breaks away. Your lips throb at his absence.

“I want to take all night,” he says into your ear. You let out a little noise as you nod, though you’re unsure if you’ll be able to last an hour. It's not immediately clear what’s different from last night to tonight, but you don’t stop to think about it.

He sits up, holding himself above you. He scans your body making you feel bold and sexy. You arch your back, breasts peeking out to the surface. He leans back down and kisses your neck, collarbone and the tops of your breasts. He submerges his mouth to suck on your nipples, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of you in his mouth. You press into him, his suction increases as his moaning starts up. You feel like the most delicious meal he’s ever had. You might be. You reach down for a cheeky tug on him. He lets out contented sounds of pleasure at your touch.

“Ben?”

“Mmm?” He’s kissing the top of your breast, lost in his own world.

“Something’s wrong.” His head shoots up.

“What is it darling?” He lets go of his hold on the tub and puts his hands on your waist, eyes roaming over your face for signs of trouble.

“I need to be honest about something.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I...I hate your slicked back hair.” You press his head under the water, laughing. He comes back up, gasping, lips in a giant O, water streaming down his black locks. He wipes his eyes and lunges for your neck, blowing his mouth against your skin, making a farting noise.

“Rude!” You both laugh. The water shakes and ripples around you.

“Seriously, let me do something.” He sits up, kneeling and available.

“I’m all yours.” You like hearing that. You unhook your leg from the tub and kneel in front of him, reaching for the bottle of shampoo. You lather up your hands and begin to rub them through his hair, scrubbing out the gel, the styling tools, getting rid of Professional Benedict, careful to keep the suds out of his closed, squinty eyes. You confidently press your breasts against him, eliciting a curious moan. His hands never leave your hips.

You stand and bend over his shoulder to turn on the handheld showerhead to rinse him off. Hot soapy water flows down his body and pools on the surface around him. Steam rises between your bodies. You finish and lean over him again to turn off the shower. He wraps his strong arms around your bottom and hugs your lower half to him. Your hands play in his clean wet hair, massaging all the way down to his neck. He sucks water droplets off your skin, finding a nice sensitive spot by your hip bone to bite and hoover, marking you, giving you a little something to remember this moment by tomorrow.

“I love your lips,” you gasp out, his hands cupping your bottom and forcing you against his face. You start to lose your balance and shoot a hand out to the nearest wall. He smooches all over your thighs, making his way outward, in. He crooks your leg over his shoulder, your foot standing on the edge of the tub behind him. His arms hook under your thighs, hands holding you to him. He kisses your inner thighs.

“Yes...” your eyelids go heavy but you still look down to watch him for a moment. You close  your eyes feeling him loving you with his mouth, his tongue parting you and calling out your wetness. Your legs automatically bend as your pelvis rocks to his rhythm. You pant and moan, the sounds echoing loudly off the blue tiled walls.

“You taste amazing after a bath,” he mumbles against your soft sensitive skin, tasting you deeper. slicking you up.

“Oh, fuck!” Your legs give out as he sucks delicately on your clitoris, but he holds you up completely. Water drips from your hair down your back.

“Darling, you’re shivering.” You cannot tell the difference between the waves of pleasure and the droplets on your skin cooling off. He urges you back into the tub and you kneel together, kissing, holding and warming each other as best you can, feeling him swell under the water against your branded hip. You sneak a look down, while sucking his nipples taut, to see his rosy head peeping out of the surface. Instinctually you bend down to kiss it, eliciting a noise from Benedict. You lave your tongue over it and back up his tight torso to find his moist pink lips waiting for you.

The chill overcomes him as well, both of you now shivering in each others arms.

“I think we should get out,” you say to him between pecks.

“Agreed.” He smiles shyly.

Toweling each other off, you both trip over one another and his clothes on the soaking wet floor.

“Is it alright if I clean this up in the morning?” He tosses the sopping wet garments and towels into the drained tub.

“Right after you make me breakfast, yes.” He shifts his eyes over at you, a naughty penetrating gaze.

“How do you like your eggs?” he asks, wiping a towel around to sop up some of the water.

“Benedict.” You laugh so hard at your own stupid joke while he rolls his eyes pretending he didn't love it.

“As you wish.” He gets a cheeky look on his face he thinks you don’t notice. You’re pretty sure he’s not above serving scramble off his belly.

His dark brown waves return quickly and you give them a good fluffing up. You start walking towards the bedroom, sashaying your bottom at him as you move. He grabs your hand, gently pulling you to him, skin warm again. He moves your bodies together, almost in a tango, up against a bare wall in your darkened hallway, one hand cupping your face, the other holding you at the small of your back.

“You are so very sexy.” He wiggles his nose against yours, both of you smiling before your mouths go back to kissing. He reaches down and brings your thigh up to hook around his hip, letting you feel just how hard he is. His breathing deepens during wet a kiss, signaling his extraordinary desire. You start to let go beneath his rising passion.  He pins your arms above your head. From this position your only option is to grind against him, pulling him to you with your leg. His head lowers onto your breast, bringing you into his mouth, circling your nipple with his rough tongue. One of his hands cups your bottom. You’re breathless and out of control. He returns to give you kisses, holding your leg up high on him. A moan falls from his mouth into yours. Your balance starts to falter but he’s too busy sucking your neck to catch on before you slide down the wall a bit, letting out a “Woah!” You clumsily bring your leg back to the floor and bend over laughing.

“I may have just knocked myself down a peg on that sexy scale,” you howl with laughter.

“You’ll rebound.” You don’t remember ever feeling this okay being silly during sex, there’s just something about him that is immediately forgiving....like home. You press yourself against him, forcing him to the opposite wall, a framed poster of a Van Gogh painting goes crooked over Benedict’s head. Your fingers entwine at your sides as you lick and suck at his neck, letting him come undone a bit under your touch. You keep your eyes open to watch him respond. His eyes are shut, mouth agape, chest heaving against yours, head tilted to the side and back a bit, totally open and exposed. You lightly bite just under his collarbone. He winces a little, but then presses his groin against you in pleasure. Moisture between your legs has slicked up your inner thighs very well. You take his cock and rub it between your legs to show him. He ruts against you, staring into your eyes before they roll back into his head.

You ping pong slowly back and forth against the walls, groping at and sucking on each other until you reach your bedroom. A tiny antique lamp in a far corner casts the only light. The ball is in his court as he kisses you until your knees hit the edge of the four-poster bed, forcing you to bend and sit on the edge. You crawl crab-like onto the made bed as he follows you on all fours, never breaking the connection with your kissing and licking.

“I want you so bad, Ben.” You stare into his almond eyes, so close to yours.  

“I want you, too.” He lays his entire body on yours, legs matching legs, arms with arms outstretched, fingers between fingers, curling in, holding. His body weight is not that heavy, you feel like you could take insurmountable pressure if it meant being this skin tight.

“Hold still,” he requests even though you aren’t moving at all. You close your eyes, allowing your other senses to take over. You feel his mouth on yours, smell his soapy skin with every inhale. He repeatedly opens and closes your mouth ever so slightly with the very tips of his pouty lips, taking command. His tongue dips in a little, just enough before it hides away, only to peek back in again and again with precision. You follow his rhythm until you know just when to pucker a peck onto this teasing tongue before it escapes.

“Uh-uh-uh, you naughty girl.” He’s on to your schemes. You writhe under him.

You want to hold him, grab him to you but your arms are held down outside your body on the bed. You want to move, you want to respond. He won’t let you. All you can do is be kissed by him, over and over. Even the tender smacking sound of his lips on yours becomes torture. All he gets are your moans, your sounds as he takes you deeper down, relaxing you but creating such sweet tension. All you can do is receive his affections. His hot skin softens your body. Tension tightens deep inside you. You feel wetness dripping on your deep red duvet. You’ll buy another. He takes you over so well, melts all the thoughts out of your skull, you’re left with nothing but your instincts. You will do anything they say, anything he says. Your whole essence screams Yes.

Your heads snake around each other, kissing and pressing. He starts to rut against you. His hair falls into his face, tickling your forehead. Mmm. Yes. His own wetness slicks around on your hip. He groans.

“Do that some more.” You realize you may not be able to move, but you can speak.

He kisses you, burying himself deep in your mouth. For every dip, every flick, every lap of his tongue, he gives a thrust topped off with a delicious moan. The urge to touch him, to wrap your legs and open yourself around this man, grows.

“Please, Benedict,” you mumble.

“No.” He kisses around your mouth to soothe the rejection.

You groan.

“Yes, let me hear you,” he whispers in your ear. His hips rise up high and come down against you. You’re in a pool of your own wetness now.

You let go with a cavalcade of sounds: moans, groans, whines, incomprehensible intonations you aren’t sure are even coming from you, whispering words of which you aren’t sure the meaning.

“I want you. I want you. I want you,” you rasp, to every inch of him on you. You are in such glorious agony. You bite your lip.

“Oh God, yes.”

You start to move your hips as much as you can, he joins you, unable to hold back any longer. The pressure of him grinding against your clitoris creates a sweet rising coil of tautness in you.

“I’m so close, Ben. Uhnnnn.”

“Really? Wow. Do you want to come now?”

“Do you?”

“This is not about me.”

“Oh. Oh!” You completely forgot about your conversation that morning. Best not to dwell on it anyway, “You’re making me feel so good. I need to feel you inside me.”

He lets go of one of your hands to reach down between your bodies. You feel his fingers spread you and then his head as it opens you wider, slowly letting himself in. He takes his time filling you up. It’s luxurious, his wet hardness blending with your slippery softness. Your eyes water and roll backwards, mouth open. You don’t rock your hips right away, rather you swirl around, bringing him in as deep as he’ll go. His girth stretches you in the best possible way. Your legs naturally wrap around him, arms around his shoulders, finally free to move.

“I love this. You. Yesplease.” You hum sounds of sweet hot pleasure in his ear. You tilt your head back into the pillow, exposing your neck, showing yourself to him, pressing your pelvis rhythmically, chasing the sensation that’s becoming more and more powerful in you.

“Tell me what to do.” He kisses your neck, holding you tight, waiting for instructions. A whimper vibrates in your throat, under his full tender lips.

“Show me how much you want me,” you pant, eyes still shut, brows knitted together. You sense he’s watching all of this. You want him to see it.

He takes his cue off your rocking motions, pressing into you with love and force when it’s right, releasing when you do. He buries his head between your neck and shoulder, mouth open and fogging your skin with hot breath, occasionally emitting a grunt in concentration.

You find the start of tension.

“Stay there. Keep doing. What you’re doing.” You follow the path, finding it’s a short journey.

“Harder.Harde-” He really lets go, thrusting, giving, pounding into the right spot, crying out for you.  Sweat trails down both your bellies, marrying when your stomachs touch.

“Yes. Yesthere. Sta-” Right before you plateau, you press your feet into the bed, lifting your pelvis up against him, opening your eyes (he’s watching you), finding a hidden place in his gaze to fall as you come. You let pleasure paint all over your face so he sees. You’re soaked between your legs, muscles tense and powerful, body shaking and limp. You let it all happen, you let it all show for him. You let him feel what he’s done to you.

You’re spent and purring, a siren sunning herself on the rocks.

He’s still staring at you, not moving.

“Are you alright?,” you ask.

“I just. That was amazing. Did you really come?”

“What do you think?” You lick and bite your lips, feeling like a sex kitten.

“Oh fuck that was hot.”

“Did you come yet?” He shakes his head clear, completely lost in your vibe. _You’re_ completely lost in your vibe.

“Uh, no...” He’s still inside you.

“What are you waiting for, babe?”

“I want to take you so many ways right now, I can’t pick one.”

“Is there one you’ve never done?”

“Yes.”

“Then do it.”

He sits up, pulling out of you, cock slick, red and hard, pointing up, demanding. You feel desire coiling in you again.

“Wait.” You sit up and suck on him a little bit, twirling your tongue all around his shaft, his head, fondling him.

"You taste so good, baby."

He tilts his head back but then stops, holding a hand to your head.

“I’m really close.”

“Show me what you want.” He lies down on the bed.

“Straddle me, facing away.” You position yourself over him, yearning to have him inside you again, the urge to grind prominent once more.  

“Guide me in darling.” You do and he immediately starts moving in you slowly, rubbing your back.

“Lean against me.” You let your weight fall into his hands, your hips move in a circle over him.

“Oh fuck, that’s it,” he hisses. You feel free to let go, moving with him.

“God, your ass looks fantastic.” You arch your back. He takes a moment to caress your butt and hips.

“I could look at this all day.” You stay there, letting him hold you, feeling him rock his hips to press into you, swiveling around in response.

“Benedict. That. Feelssogood.” His hands slide up and hold you at the nape of your neck relaxing you. You rock against him. He returns his hands to your back, thrusting.

His arms start to bend and your body follows until you are lying on top of him, legs bent, feet on the bed in support. He wraps his arms around you. You can really feel him giving himself to you over and over. Your senses are heightened feeling his body under you in a delightful new way. Wetness drips out onto him. You turn your head to face him and he kisses you lightly, his rough hands cupping your soft breasts. You feel open and expansive. His hands slide down your belly and land on your pubic bone. Your grinding increases at the thought of him moving closer to your clitoris.

“You feel so good on top of me. I don’t really want to come. I just want to stay like this all night, giving myself to you.” His massive hands wander all over, claiming your body.

“As long as you keep touching me like that, you can do whatever you want, as long as you want.” You crook an arm around his head. He kisses your bicep. You relish the tone of his breathing, the sounds of his arousal.

Your bodies move together, riding the waves of indulgence. You start to moan again, unable to control yourself, coming completely undone. Your voice goes a little high as you sigh.

“Ooh, make that sound again.” You do, suprised that the slight porn-y “Yeah. More.” sound you’re making turns you on. It makes you move on him different. One of his hands sneaks down to rub on you causing you to suck in a breath in that wanton voice you’ve adopted. You try to press yourself into his hand as he thrusts into you. His belly grows tight under your back as his grunting magnifies. His legs bend up, lifting both your bodies. Your hand rests on his as his rubbing increases with his thrusts. He cries out into your damp hair. You come a second time, almost screaming with delight. He holds your bodies up tight, not moving, both of you pulsing and throbbing, dripping wet and satisfied. He slowly lowers you down with shaking legs, his panting making your body rise and fall. You let him pull out of you and you turn over, laying down on him. His arms wrap around your body. You inhale his scent mingling in the air with yours.

After a while you press yourself up, hovering your face over his, your hair a curtain flowing down, blocking out everything else but him. He smiles, hands caressing your raised hips and back. You lean down to kiss him.

“You made me come twice.” You buzz with contentment.

“I thought that was only something _you_ could make yourself do.”

“Not if I don’t need to.” You move your head around, touching his face with your hair, “You got me out of my brain. You can do anything to me when that happens. Were you trying to make me come?”

“I’m _always_ trying to make the woman come!” His hands slide up your back to your head, pulling you in for a sublime kiss.

You lay down close beside him, playing in his soft damp hair, twirling it around over and over, getting it nice and curly. His eyes close, his face awash with enjoyment.

When you’re completely satisfied with your twisting and his hair is a crown of dark brown waves crashing out on your pristine white pillow, you put your head on his chest, hand smoothing down his torso, and shut your eyes.

He takes in a big breath, his exhale cooling the crown of your head.

Silence takes over the slightly darkened room, only briefly.

****

“You know what did it for me?”

“What’s that?”

“You chose _me_.”

“I think we chose each other.”

“No, tonight. You chose me over everything else, everyone else. Tonight, of all nights.”

“There was no choice. It’s all I wanted.”

“Knowing that is what did it for me. That might be the most special I’ve ever felt to another human being. I wanted to give you everything.”

“I think you did!”  
“Yeah,” you laugh, “twice!” Your hand accidentally brushes past his groin, surprised to find him a little stiff. He notices, wiggling under you, a tiny groan ripples deep in his chest.

“Care to make it three?”

“Do I have any choice?” He swiftly flips you over, crawling down between your legs, bending them and settling in.

He looks up at you with devilish eyes, cocking an eyebrow and uttering, “No,” before burying his angelic face in you.

You suck in a breath and let go, thinking only of him.

And he gives and he gives and he gives.


End file.
